<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital prompt fics by LuckyLadyLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383454">Hospital prompt fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily'>LuckyLadyLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, innocent inuendo, talking about sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of fics I did while in the hospital recently. Each of them was written while so heavily drugged for pain that I could barely keep my eyes open and are presented without editing. Good luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela dealing with a drugged Fareeha that keeps trying to brag about her amazing girlfriend, to her girlfriend, just completely out of it, like "Have youssseen my girlfrieeend? She's shooo fucking smart!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never know how a patient will react as they come up from anesthetic. The mind can pull strange things out of the deepest corners of the subconscious mind and put it into words and actions. </p><p>Sometimes the mind gets really adorable about it.</p><p>‘You don’t get it doc. My girlfriendend. She’s sooo, sooo smart.” Fareeha said, staring off at the ceiling.</p><p>“Really?” Angela said, with some amusement.</p><p>“And she’s pretty! Very pretty, super pretty. like. Very, <em>very</em> pretty. When I was a kid I thought she was an Angel! She can fly. She made her own wings.” Fareeha said, clearly bragging. “I can fly too. But I didn’t make my wings.” She added as an afterthought.</p><p>“I bet she thinks you are pretty great too.”</p><p>“Maybe. She could do better.”</p><p><em>Now, that would not do at all.</em> Angela thought with a sigh.</p><p>“Fareeha.”</p><p>“Yeah doc?”</p><p>Angela leaned over Fareeha close and held still for a few moments.</p><p>“I want you to look at me closely.”</p><p>Fareeha stared for about two seconds before her face light up bright red.</p><p>“Hey Angie…”</p><p>“I love you Fareeha. You are everything I want. I don’t ever want you to think you are not good enough for me.”</p><p>She leaned down and kissed Fareeha.</p><p>“Now, I would love to hear more about how wonderful I am.” Angela declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How about Lena recovering from an injury while Emily/Amélie take care of her? Then you can channel your drug induced giggling into her :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="answer post_info">
  <p>AU where pre talon Amélie and Lena are girlfriends and Emily works at overwatch as a nurse :). It’s not exactly what you asked for, but I think you might like it!</p>
  <p>—</p>
  <p>“I’m not sayin im’ fined.” Lena said, swaying slightly in the hospital bed as she tried to sit up. Amélie steadied her, smiling at Lena’s wild gestures..</p>
  <p>“Because obviously im not fine. I got SHOT.” She said, pointing at her leg.</p>
  <p>“But it coulda been a lot wosrse, that is what im saying.’ Lena managed to say after a few seconds trying to remind herself what she was talking about. ‘Angelsa’s patching me up and i feel great. Nanobats are a hell of a pain killer.”</p>
  <p>“Nano bats.” Amélie repeated with an amused tone in her voice. She was sitting next to Lena running finger’s through her hair, sipping at a cup of coffee, and providing a receptive ear for Lena’s pain killer fueled chatter.</p>
  <p>“And, don’t get jealous, but the nurse is super cute.” Lena said with a conspiratorial wink. “And she’s totally into me!”</p>
  <p>Amélie actually laughed out loud.</p>
  <p>“Well, if it helps with your recovery I give you permission to flirt all you want with this nurse. Just don’t get Angela mad at you for sexually harassing her staff.” Amélie said, taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
  <p>“No way, you know me. I’m smooooth.” Lena said. “Bet you I can get her number. We can make a three way out of it!” Lena said happily.</p>
  <p>Amélie choked on her drink, coughing until she managed to get out a single word:</p>
  <p>
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>"We can all go get dinner together, you know. A three way date!”</p>
  <p>“Merde.” Amelie muttered, shaking her head while cleaning coffee off her dress with a napkin. “I would recommend trying a different pick up line.”</p>
  <p>“Do you think she wont like a three way?” Lena said innocently.</p>
  <p><em>“Stop calling it that!”</em> Amélie hissed as Angela walked into the room.</p>
  <p>“If you are talking about Emily, honestly she’d go for it. Amélie Lacroix and Lena Oxton in one night? The girl would probably die of happiness.” Angela said frankly. Amélie managed not to choke on her coffee this time.</p>
  <p>“Now, how would you rate your pain?”<em><br/>
</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe you could channel the frustration that is being injured and being unable to get your kink on, injured Lena wants to be played with, but Emily and/or Amélie won't let her play until she gets the green light from the doctors. THIS IS WHAT THE PAST FEW WEEKS HAVE BEEN FOR ME. I AM SUPER FRUSTRATED!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Girls, you’ve been spoiling me rotten for weeks now.” Lena said.</p><p>“Yep.” Emily agreed, nodding her head.</p><p>“Of course we have chérie, you were hurt so badly.”</p><p>“And I’ve really appreciated it!” Lena said sincerely. “Buuut, I really think I could use something more adventurous. In the bedroom.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. Angela said no strenuous activity, and that means no sex.” Amélie said.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine hun. Just another week or two.” Emily said.</p><p>“Come oooon.” Lena whined. “Can’t we just do something simple? Tie me to the bed, maybe some very light spanking? I am dying here.”</p><p>“We have made our decision Lena. Don’t talk back to your Mistresses.”</p><p>“Actually, there might be one thing.” Emily said.</p><p>Both Lena and Amélie looked to her for an explanation.</p><p>“Give me a moment. Its in my bedroom, something I had planned for you before you were injured.”</p><p>Amélie and Lena exchanged a curious glance and mutual shrug of ignorance before Emily came skipping back into the room with an unmarked cardboard box.</p><p>“I thought you might have been getting a bit too entitled, pet.” Emily said, slicing open the box with her keys. “I sent into an expert to have this custom built.”</p><p>The mess of metal plates confused Lena for a moment before the horror of it dawned on her. Amélie was chuckling as Lena looked back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>“No way. You wouldn’t! It’s already been so long!”</p><p>“Be careful what you wish for slave. Stand! Hands over your head!” Amélie snapped.</p><p>Lena groaned, standing up for her Mistresses.</p><p>“This is so unfair…” She said.</p><p>“When was the last time we played fair hun?” Emily asked sweetly. “You wanted to try out denial a few months ago, well here is our perfect chance! No orgasms until Angela has given her approval for “strenuous activities”.</p><p>Despite herself Lena couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement as the belt was locked onto her.</p><p>“No what do you say?” Amélie asked.</p><p>“Thank you Mistresses for playing with your toy…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>